stamsr4fandomcom-20200213-history
Nive
Nive, ork, born Tara Michelle Killian-Blackwell on 2041, November 23rd, is a known physical adept that specializes in covert intelligence, infiltration, and medical surgery. She was trained during General Saito's occupation of San Francisco in the Metahuman People's Army (MPA) as a Sergeant in the Extended Recon Unit, nicknamed the "ER". She spent most of her army life on the fringes of enemy territory, where she became an expert field medic and later a trained cybernetic surgeon. to join the Draco Foundation as a spy working in Doc Wagon where she reported on patients, their conditions, and provided exclusive medical procedures for Draco operatives. She later was recognized as certified Doc Wagon Surgeon after years of surving as an EMT. She left Doc Wagon to run the Shadows, claiming she wasn't ready yet to join civilian life. Early Years Tara was brought up in a mixed race family of humans and orks. Her father, Ryan Killian, A Northern California Militiaman, was the only other ork in the family along with Tara. Tara was born in a set of twins, her brother Stephen Killian-Blackwell, was born two minutes before her. Her youngest brother, Ulster, was born a human seven years later. Tara was very much a daddy's girl. Ryan was very protective of Tara and nurtured her away from the race issue as much as he could in the very segregated north of California. When Tara became more familiar with the idea of race when she reached puberty, she began to identify with her father even more and took pride in her race. Teenage Years When Tara turned 16, her father went MIA on the northern border of California, last seen spotted close to the Tir Tangrier border. She ended up running away from home in order to find him, but was unsuccessful and was raped and beaten by police who found her in the woods. She returned home and told no one what had happened to her. Porn The rest of Tara's teenage years were tumultuous as Tara went back and forth between identities and lifestyles in order to find out who she was. She dropped out of high-school, ran away from home (the second time being successful) and became mixed up in SIM porn, not being able to cope with her rape. Her boyfriend, main director and producer, Micheal Olive, was very satisfied with Tara (Gina Samples) until demands for ork porn dipped and in an attempt to spice up her career, fished for ideas. He learned from Tara about her rape and mentioned it to producers who became enthusiastic about the idea. Micheal tricked Gina to recreate her rape. Feeling betrayed, Tara left LA and moved back in with her mother in late '60. The recreation was never completed. The Metahuman People's Army Not being able to hold a down a job, Tara boxed at a local gym where she met, Valerie Crowe, who was a human medic that worked for the MPA (Metahuman People's Army). Tara and Valerie sparred and trained together and developed a romantic relationship. However months into their relationship, Valerie was summoned back to the MPA battle lines. Tara left with her; the two had fallen in love. She joined the MPA in '61 and in doing so discovered her awakened phys-ad capabilities, which she already suspected. Since Tara had very little field training at the time and Saito's occupation of San Francisco heated up, the MPA sent Nive back to Los Angeles where she boxed under the name Blackwell and gave 80% of her winnings to MPA initiatives. This lasted for a year and during this time she became depressed by her separation from Valerie and demanded to be sent on MPA missions. She met back up with Valerie on the front lines and Tara did not leave Valerie's side and took up field medic training, which she excelled. Her endurance training and close combat abilities also helped her to excel on the field of combat and Tara, now "Nive", became high demand. Nive developed the nick name "Bloody Mary" amongst the occupying forces, because she often sent back enemy soldiers alive beaten and bloody to face disgrace from their peers rather than as a corpse. Her military call sign was, “Nive” and she has kept it her nickname ever since The Death of Valerie Crowe Valerie Crowe was KIA in San Francisco in '67 and the MPA transferred Nive away from the front due to cope at a secret MPA training camp where she trained new MPA soldiers and medics. Nive invested much of her free time in furthering her music appreciation and became a fan of older Jazz and Classical music. She left the MPA in '68 in good standing.. Boxing '61-'63 Nive was known as “Blackwell” and had the reputation of having the meanest left hook in LA. She won a heavy-weight title. Most of her winnings went to MPA coffers. She left boxing behind to be with her love, Valerie Crowe, in the MPA. She continues to train her boxing skills to this day and has not ruled out returning to the ring. Draco Foundation '68-'70 Nive met Agent Hart, a Draco Foundation operative, in '68 at a Jazz club in LA. Hart already heard of Nive and offered her a job to work with Draco in Seattle, as a doctor and Doc Wagon spy. Nive agreed to this and left California behind. Her MPA medic and military training made her a prime EMT and she was later certified as a surgeon in '70. Nive left Doc Wagon to become a Shadowrunner, having grown tired of civilian life. The Shadows Nive signed up to The Draco Foundation and worked as an agent for Draco inside Doc Wagon where she kept eyes open for information about special customers to send back to Draco. Her boss was Agent Hart, whom Nive relayed important info to. While working with Doc Wagon she met Zan, Rune, T-Rex, Sofia, and Teucer after Teucer got shot up by an assault rifle in a downtown ice-cream shop, Tasty Creame. The group paid extra for Teucer's treatment, got Nive's contact info and contacted her later for other work, where she performed admirably. Her involvement led to her getting tied up in the group's affairs and she later left the Draco Foundation (unofficially) to help the group out. Involvement in the group Nive is a solid point-woman for the team. She sticks to the front and remains covert as she scouts ahead to gather intel for the rest of the team. Her phys-ad capabilities make her an extremely deadly force in close combat and her aptitude with guns makes her a deadly shot as well. She performs as an exceptional soldier. When not soldiering, she maintains the medical facilities. Love Life Nive and T-Rex fell for one another and were becoming serious. The two were able to connect over physical training, sports, and the enjoyment of cultured entertainment. However during their travels into the Meta-Planes, T-Rex impregnated Dr. Vanessa Drake. Vanessa experienced a different stream of time and further developed the pregnancy, giving birth to Alexander Drake once the team left the metaplanes. T-Rex and Nive ended their relationship in a state of shock, caught off gaurd by the sudden and unexpected development. T-Rex is now involved with Vanessa. Nive involved herself in relations with Tia and Rune together after her sudden split with T-Rex, but such activity has been kept on the down low. She maintains a strong friendship with each of them publicly. Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1 Category:Chapter 2